What If (Lloyd x Reader)
by Becca.rose16
Summary: What if there was another prophecy? What if the she was destined to aid the green ninja in the final battle? So many questions yet so few answers. See what happens when you find out your this mysterious purple ninja. Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, you, or anything inside the show; all I own is the plot. (Rating may change eventually)
1. Chapter 1

**What you need to know:**

 **(Y/N) = Your name**

 **(M/N) = Middle name**

 **(L/N) = Last name**

 **(Y/F/N) = Your full name**

 **(N/N) = Nickname**

 **(H/C) = Hair color**

 **(H/L) = Hair length**

 **(F/E/C) = Fake eye color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite color**

 **And probably more to come. . .**

 **~ Reader's POV ~**

Today was a very uneventful sort of day. I'm here at work with my best and closest friend, Jenna. We were supposed to be going to the movies together but here we are, working, and it wasn't getting any better.

"Oh, don't look so bummed (Y/N). Only two more hours then we can leave." Jenna told me as she walked by, giving customers their orders. Her words didn't reassure me too much. It felt like an eternity before we could even leave this place. And yet, I still tried to put on a smile, whether it was fake or not.

 **~ A couple hours later ~**

I put my apron over the hook, letting out a sigh of relief. Jenna and I were finally done for the day. Maybe now I can get a little sleep.

"(Y/N)! C'mon, I wanna leave." I chuckled slightly at her impatience, letting her lead us out of the cafe. Currently, the city was under construction due to the Great Devourer's attack only a couple days ago. Everyone thought that Lord Garmadon was the hero, but in my opinion, it will always be the ninja.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"What are two beautiful ladies like you doing out here all alone?" Jenna and I froze as three guys approached us from an alleyway.

"Getting away from you pervs. Let's go (N/N)." Jenna grabbed my hand and started dragging me away. Well, she tried but the men stopped us from doing so.

"I don't think so. You girls aren't leaving."

I was shaking in fear of what they might do, yet Jenna only glared at them. I was always so weak that Jenna had to fight my battles. I couldn't understand why she even stayed with me after all this time.

I hid behind her, tears brimming my eyes. I wanted to cry so bad, to crawl up into a small ball and hide away, but Jenna smiled that amazing smile that always cheered me up, even if it was a little. "We're going to be fine. I promise."

Just then, a blur of red attacked the men, knocking them out cold. "You ladies alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

We shook our heads. "No, but thank you. If you hadn't come along, I don't know what we'd do." I bit my lip, trying to hide myself behind Jenna. Although this man did save us, he still scared me, all men did.

"You're welcome. Now, I've gotta go. Be safe girls." And then he was gone in the blink of an eye. "Hey. . . (Y/N)? Let's go home now. . ." Her voice was soft and caring. I nodded, grabbing her hand and following her back home. When we did arrive back at our small place, we went our separate ways for the night. I closed myself off in my room while she went to the kitchen for her late dinner. After changing, I laid myself down on my bed and closed my eyes. Today's events played through my head. From the time I woke up to when that red ninja saved us. Sure, he did help us but I wasn't about to go and praise him like everyone else did. He was only just another person, like me.

Once the lights in the hall turned off, I quietly slipped out of my room and into the bathroom. I stared at the mirror, (F/E/C) orbs looking straight back at me. I sighed, taking out the contacts to reveal my unnaturally colored violet eyes. As a child, I was teased and bullied because I was 'different.' Nobody like me, they all either called me the devil's child or a freak. So, in order to avoid all of that, I got contacts. But the bullying never stopped. I think it only got worse. Every night I would have nightmares and would cry to my parents.

Eventually, my dad left my mom and I because he just couldn't take it anymore. I don't remember him too well anymore since he left when I was only five. Then, about six years ago my mom disappeared without a trace. No one knew where she had went or why she would leave her only daughter. She just. . . left.

Thankfully, Jenna's parents took me in and cared for me until I could go off on my own. Well, more like Jenna and I. We're inseparable. Always have been and always will be. Jenna was there for me when I needed her the most but sometimes it was never enough. But now we're older and I feel like I'm just a burden for her. Maybe I could leave or just end it all now.

No.

I could never do that to Jenna. She would be devastated.

Maybe I should go to sleep for now. Hopefully I'll feel better about myself in the morning.

 **~ Timeskip ~ (3rd POV)**

The ninja were hard at work the next day, training to become stronger so that they could defeat Lord Garmadon. "Hey, uh, guys? Sensei wants to speak with us." Nya walked into the dojo, a look of confusion on her face. The ninja looked at one another before nodding and heading into the room in which Sensei was located.

"Sensei, . . . You wanted to speak with us?" Kai asked the older man. Sensei opened his eyes and looked up at them; he looked a little worried.

"Yes, sit. There is much to discuss."

After the ninja sat Sensei Wu took a long sip of his tea before sighing softly. He set the cup down and reached for a rolled up scroll beside him. "There is something that I have that I have been keeping from the six of you. As you all know, Lloyd is the green ninja, but I have failed to mention the destined one who is to aid the green ninja."

He unrolled the old parchment and showed them. A green and purple ninja were side by side, black lettering alongside the picture. "This is the legend of the purple of ninja, the master of darkness. They shall rise up in their greatest time of need and aid you, Lloyd. And you two shall become the Ultimate Spinjitsu Masters." The ninja were speechless, even Jay. First, Lloyd becomes the green ninja and now there's supposedly a purple ninja.

"I need you all to keep a close eye out for any sign of this purple ninja. They will be a great asset in the final battle."

"Uh, Sensei, you forgot one important detail. How in the world are we supposed to even find them?! There's hundreds of people in Ninjago City!" Jay screams out; they all knew the silence wouldn't last long.

"Ah, but you see Jay. There is a way to find them."

"How Sensei?"

"They have deep violet eyes, of course."

 _ **Author: Hey guys! 1st chapter done! I hope y'all like it.**_

 _ **Jay: Oooooh, Author~Chan can I say it?**_

 _ **Author: Sure, take a shot at it Jay.**_

 _ **Jay: Yay! So, please Fav/Follow the story and author! It's much appreciated. And Author~Chan would like everyone to know that she does not own you, Ninjago, or anything inside the show; she only owns the plot. Bye!**_

 _ **Author: P.S. - The next chapter should be out soon, so keep an eye out! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously. . .**

"Uh, Sensei, you forgot one important detail. How in the world are we supposed to even find them?! There's hundreds of people in Ninjago City!" Jay screams out; they all knew the silence

wouldn't last long.

"Ah, but you see Jay. There is a way to find them."

"How Sensei?"

"They have deep violet eyes, of course."

 **Now. . . (3rd POV)**

"But Sensei, that is naturally impossible. One cannot be born with violet eyes." Zane pointed out, having already run through the possibilities of having such unnaturally colored eyes.

"Anything is possible Zane. Now, continue training. Garmadon is still out there." Sensei turned away from them, pouring himself another cup of tea. The ninja left, asking questions among themselves. Who was this mysterious purple ninja? And why have they not heard about them until now?

"I'm going into town. Anyone coming with me?" Nya looked at the others, grabbing her purse on the table. Jay was the first to accept the offer.

"Sorry sis, gotta train pint size if he's going to defeat Garmadon one day."

Zane walked up to the female samurai. "I would be glad to join. After all, we must find this mysterious ninja." Nya nodded and headed out with Jay and Zane. The city was bustling with activity. Whether driving down the streets or helping out with construction. Nya walked into a small cafe where she was meeting up with a friend.

Jenna smiled when she saw Nya. "Hey Nya! Glad to see you made it. We still up for that girl's night?"

"Of course! Where's (Y/N)? I don't see her."

Jenna pointed towards the kitchen. "She's currently getting orders for some of the customers."

"I see, well I hope I get to talk to her." Nya sat down at a table, Jay and Zane following pursuit.

"Hey Nya, you going to introduce us?" Jay asked her. Nya looked at him and smiled.

"Right, sorry. Jenna, this is Jay and Zane. Jay, Zane, this is Jenna. And the girl over there with (H/L) (H/C) is (Y/N). They're close friends of mine." Zane and Jay nodded, acknowledging the two girls.

"Hi boys. Hey, I'll go see if (Y/N) will take your guys' orders." Jenna walked away towards you, talking with you for a brief moment. You walked to the three, pad in hand.

"Hey Nya. . . What can I get you?" You completely ignored Zane and Jay like they weren't even there. Although, it was obvious that you were uncomfortable around them. Zane scanned you without anyone noticing, checking to see if you were who they were looking for. And clearly he was right. You wore (F/E/C) so that no one would see your violet eyes. Very clever indeed.

Once you walked away with their orders, Zane turned to Jay and Nya. "She's the one."

Nya was taken aback by this. "Zane, she doesn't have violet eyes. Her eyes are (F/E/C). Unless. . . She must've gotten contacts. Don't say anything. I'll talk to her tonight during our girl's night." She kept her voice down as she spoke. She'll need to tell Sensei if this was true.

 **~ Timeskip to later that night ~**

Nya put her shoes on, then grabbed her purse and headed out. She walked to your's and Jenna's house. Once she arrived, she knocked on the door. Jenna let her in not even a minute later.

"Took you long enough. We were wondering when you'd get here." Jenna smiled brightly, leading her to the living room. You were searching on Netflix for movies to watch while the popcorn was popping.

"Hey (N/N)! Found any good movies yet?" Nya sat beside you as you shook your head.

"Not yet." You mumbled underneath your breath.

A couple minutes later, Jenna brought a huge bowl of popcorn, setting it down on the coffee table. "Oh, what about The Notebook? I hear it's really sad, but still a great romance movie." You clicked on the movie and let it play for the next two hours.

 **~ Timeskip ~**

It was now midnight and Jenna was the only one who had gone to sleep. Nya was contemplating asking you about your eyes, wanting it to not seem awkward.

"Hey (Y/N)? Have your eyes always been (F/E/C)?" You seemed surprised by her sudden question. Does she know about your eyes' unusual color?

"Why do you ask?" You asked softly. Nya shrugged as a response.

"My friend told me that your eyes were violet and that you wore contacts to hide it. Why is that? I think your eyes are special, in a good way." You went silent, staring down at your hands. You had hoped that no one would ever find out about them, but it was probably bound to happen somebody.

"Because no one likes them. They're unusual and different. So I hid them. . . End of story."

"May I see them?" Now you started freaking out. Yes or no? Should you show her? She was your best friend so maybe she won't judge you. You hesitantly stood up and walked to the bathroom, taking out your (F/E/C) colored contacts. You shyly walked back towards Nya, your violet orbs filled with fear and anxiousness.

Nya took a long look at your eyes and smiled. "They look beautiful. They really suit you." You breathed out a sigh of relief. You were thankful she wasn't scared or angry. "Hey, I have a few other friends along with Jay and Zane who would love to meet you. What do you say we pay a visit to them tomorrow?"

"S-sure, sounds like fun." You smiled, lightly twirling a strand of hair around your finger; it was a nervous habit of yours. Nya's smile grew wider at your reply. She was clearly happy that your were willing to meet Sensei Wu and the rest of the guys.

"Great! We'll head over there first thing in the morning. Now, if you don't mind, I'm extremely tired and I want sleep. Good night (Y/N)."

"Night Nya." And with that, you two went off to bed. Although, you had no idea what was in store for you tomorrow.

 _ **Author~Chan: Hey guys! Chapter two is here and I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Jenna: Oh, Author~Chan! May I close us out?**_

 _ **Author~Chan: Be my guest Jenna.**_

 _ **Jenna: Please Fav/Follow the story and author! It's much appreciated. And Author~Chan would like everyone to know that she does not own you, Ninjago, or anything inside the show; she only owns the plot. Bye!**_

 _ **Author~Chan: Bye guys (and gals)!**_


End file.
